The present invention relates to vehicle heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems and the ductwork contained therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to an HVAC system with output vents that occupy a minimal amount of dashboard space.
Automobiles typically include a dashboard or instrument panel that is mounted within a forward portion of the interior cabin of a vehicle. The dashboard is often configured to engage with an HVAC system. The HVAC system is used for the treating and delivering of air into the passenger compartment for thermal and humidity control therein.
An HVAC system typically includes a centrally located housing having a fan, an air-conditioning evaporator, and a heater core. Several ducts or air channels extend from the housing to grilled vents. Air flows into the HVAC system, is conditioned, passes through the vents, and enters the passenger compartment.
It is desirable to quickly obtain a set temperature within an interior cabin of a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide multiple climate-controlled zones that are uniformly heated or cooled. Climate-controlled zones refer to areas within a vehicle that are set at different temperatures. With the ever increasing desire for improved temperature ramp up times, for uniform air conditioned climates, and for an increased number of different climate-controlled zones, comes an increased number of vents and corresponding ducts. The vents and ducts occupy space both interior to and on the surface of the dashboard. It is not uncommon for a single dashboard to have 5–10 different vents with corresponding ducts.
Since such a large amount of cross-sectional surface area and internal space of a dashboard is occupied by the vents and ducts of an HVAC system, there is less space for other vehicle systems, such as electronic systems, control systems, and audio and video systems. There also exists less storage space, such as glove box space. The large space usage by the vents and ducts also hinders the design and layout of a dashboard and of the interior cabin of a vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved HVAC system that satisfies current HVAC system requirements and desires and utilizes a minimal amount of dashboard surface area and internal space.